


make me a dream

by grandmas_ghost (nap_princess)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I wrote this fic for me but y'all can read it if you want, Lisanna my Queen, Modern AU, nali brotp, travelling AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/grandmas_ghost
Summary: He asks his best friend, "Are you ready to fall in love?"– Nali BROTP with eventual Bixanna, trip to Paris AU





	1. chapter one

** make me a dream **

* * *

  **chapter one**

* * *

 

* * *

“I’m _so_ excited!” Lisanna Strauss says, breathless with stars in her big blue eyes. She even claps her hands and her small frame vibrates with the excitement she had spoken about, _actually_ vibrate.

Natsu Dragneel gives his best friend a wide, healthy grin.

Lisanna grabs Natsu’s arm then says in a concern voice, “I hope you don’t mind the trip too much.”

“I agreed to it, didn’t I?” He laughs. “I just hope my motion sickness doesn’t kill me on the way to Paris.”

This Summer, the duo are going to Paris, spending the remaining time they have with each other before going their separate ways and battling three years of college.

It felt like a dream – Paris, France. The city of love.

Lisanna wants to see the Eiffel tower and the Lourve and famous paintings while Natsu wants to fight mimes with a baguette and photobomb people who dared take cheesy couple pictures. They’re two  **very**  different reasons but … arguably reasonable ‘motives’ to go on a trip to Paris.

However, here's the catch – Natsu had an extreme case of motion sickness which involved him getting dizzy, nauseous and emptying his stomach. But only once they reach their destination, that was how good Natsu was at holding everything in.

So travelling to Paris translated to fourteen hours in total (to and fro) on a bus and on a ferry ( _yay ..._  note the sarcasm).

“If not.” He says, ready to spark a debate. “I might just die from all the lovey-dovey couples around us.”

"It's Paris. It's _supposed_ to be romantic." Lisanna argues as she adjusts the straps of her backpack on her shoulders. They’re queueing for the bus and she can’t wait to get on the damn thing.

Natsu on the other hand … not so much. Regardless, he mirrors her and adjusts the weight of his backpack too. Though, he does it just to do something.

"Yeah, sure, romantic." Natsu agrees in a humorous tone. "I feel like I'm third-wheeling already, between you and your expectations."

She snorts in reply.

"Maybe you'll find your soulmate and get proposed to in front of the Eiffel Tower?" Natsu jokes.

At this, Lisanna gives Natsu the evil eye. "Soulmate? Bitch, we’re staying in Paris for _two weeks_. What nonsense are you sprouting?”

"Me? Nonsense? _You_ 're the one who was talking about romance earlier." He defends himself, smiling.

She hums, a little irked.

Lisanna knows Natsu’s trying to be ‘funny’ right now, purposely getting on her nerve and such, but she also knows Natsu doesn’t mean any harm. He cares about her – **a lot**.

And a part of Lisanna wonders just _how much_ her best friend loves her. Perhaps on the same level as his father, his pet cat and food. Or, well,  _maybe_  below Natsu's love of food. That boy practically inhales anything edible that’s set in front of him. Lisanna's pretty sure nothing beats Natsu's love for food.

_But._

But, on the other hand, it’s an _arguable_ question, the fact that Natsu is willing to travel **hours** with her,  _for her_ , means a lot to Lisanna.

* * *

The bus stopped twice to have passports checked. Twice in which Natsu wanted to sleep immediately to avoid his serious case of please-don’t-let-me-throw-up-on-your-shoes-please. Lisanna swears for the first twenty minutes of the ride, she heard Natsu sing a song he made up on the spot called _‘_ I ain't got no motion sickness’ under his breath while occasionally throwing around the word 'fuck' in every space possible.

"Hey, you okay?" Lisanna asks gently though she already knows the answer, she is his best friend, after all. She pushes his pink hair away from his pale face and dabs his forehead with her handkerchief.

"Never been better." Natsu says, avoiding eye contact as he screws his eyes shut, scrunching up his nose and hiding his pretty clover green eyes from the world.

"You'll live." She says playfully.

"I hope so," He answers back then adds, "If not, I'm haunting you."

“Haunt me then.”

* * *

"There's a kidszone, jackslot and a  _Starbucks_  on this thing." Natsu says amazed the minute they stepped on the first floor of the ferry, having the bus parked down below. "Actually, it doesn't even feel like a ship. It feels like a mall. I don't feel sick at all." He says relieved.

“Feels like an adventure already.” Lisanna agrees, smiling, glad Natsu isn’t as sick as she thought he was. “Wanna look around?”

“You know I do.” He says.

And with that, they spend fifteen minutes walking around the ferry until they realize the reason it isn’t unsteady or bobbing along to the waves is because it hadn't sailed yet. And once the ferry does, the floor feels funny and Natsu succumbs to his motion sickness.

“Sleep it off, I’ll wake you up when we get have to get on the bus again.” Lisanna says as soon as they find a couch where Natsu can lay his head on her lap and let himself sink into the soft cushions.

“Thanks, Lis.” Natsu mutters and soon he’s deep in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m **shaking with excitement** for this fic. It was everything I love; Nali BROTP, Bixanna and new things to write about. The only problem is, I suck at writing romance :’)
> 
> – 13 June 2018


	2. chapter two

** make me a dream **

* * *

  **chapter two**

* * *

"Hey, sorry, excuse me. Can I ask a question?" A question rises as Lisanna Strauss leads Natsu Dragneel back to their bus, a hand clutched onto his tan wrist like she's trying to lead a blind man.

"Yes?" Lisanna answers and Natsu stares at the man weakly, still ill and groggy. They’re still on the ferry and the unsteady ground is making him extremely nauseous.

"Um, this bus is heading to Bercy bus station, right?" The guy asks, pointing to the very bus as they queued to get into it. He had midnight blue hair styled in a buzzcut and bright green eyes – emerald green, actually. Lisanna doesn’t think she’s seen eyes so …

"Yeah," Lisanna nods then eyes him a little longer. He didn’t look sketchy or anything, in fact, he was dressed just like any tourist ready for an adventure – with a bulky backpack and comfortable clothes that make anyone look ready for the impossible but horrible unflattering.

"Okay, phew, I thought I had gotten myself into trouble, I couldn't remember which bus was which.” The guy says, touching her chest with relief.

"You're on the right one, our bus is cyan and magenta." Lisanna smiles kindly. "Also, um, I think I recognize you? You were sitting a few seats in front of us, right?”

"You remembered me?"

"Yeah, it's hard not to forget someone with hair like yours." She admits and Natsu continues to stay silent.

At this, the blue haired guy gives Lisanna a friendly laugh. "I would say that you and your boyfriend are more memorable, my buzzcut is nothing compared to yours. I mean, _wow_ , white locks and pink hair!”

They begin to climb the small steps of the bus and Lisanna only smiles in return. She doesn't bother correcting him, it's likely she won't see him again after they get off at Bercy bus station.

"Anyway, thanks for the help." He grins and waves at her as he takes his seat at the front and she waves back before guiding Natsu to their seats.

…

"Did you catch his name?" Natsu asks as soon as both him and Lisanna are back in their seats, the bus has just driven out of the ferry and is now back on land. Natsu didn’t think he could miss being on the road instead of being on choppy waves. But there’s another three hours to go before they reach their destination so he could take back his words anytime.

“Who?” Lisanna asks, massaging a specific spot on her neck. Sleeping upright does horrible things to one’s neck. She feels so stiff.

“The buzzcut guy.”

“Oh.” Lisanna blinks then shakes her head, "No. Why?”

"No reason, I just got all guarded when he approached you. I thought he looked like a weirdo."

“ _Natsu_ , he’s sitting five seats away from us.” Lisanna lightly scolds.

“I’m just saying, Lis, ‘stranger danger’.” Natsu reasons and settles into his seat, pulling back the recliner thing so that he can catch more Zs and not suffer his incurable motion sickness.

“Yeah, _sure_ ,” Lisanna mumbles with an eyeroll and Natsu kicks her in the ankle in return. “Hey!”

“I didn’t do that, I’m already asleep.” Natsu lies and closes his eyes.

* * *

Something about the Parisian sunrise made Lisanna's heart swell and swell and swell until she thinks it’s about to burst with glee.

Lisanna's playlist titled 'cool beats' play in the background as she bops her head, headphones filling her ears with music. She lets herself mouths out the lyrics, turning towards the window and away from Natsu who's still asleep. Lisanna has always been an early riser, Natsu, on the other hand, was the kind to rise around noon.

"Beautiful," Lisanna mutters under her breath as her blue eyes takes in the sight of pink and orange across the early sky.

And in response, she feels Natsu shift beside her, cheek slipping off her shoulder. He catches himself in time, head jerking in surprise, but it's clear Natsu's annoyed. Gravity is robbing him from his full seven hours of sleep.

'Hi' Lisanna mouths to him.

'Hey' He mutters back, blinking irritated sleepy eyes.

"You missed the sunrise." She says softly now.

Natsu mimics her low voice and yawns, "It's just the sun, Lis."

"It's more than that. It's _different_." Lisanna answers in the same hushed voice. "It's the Paris sunrise."

“Hmm,”

* * *

According to Lisanna's calculations and the road signs, the bus was close to their final destination – the bus stop. Ten minutes away.

 _Ten minutes_  until their adventure starts!

“How are you feeling?” Lisanna asks as Natsu stretches his sore muscles.

“I’ve had better days. I need to pee.”

“Amazing,” Lisanna says sarcastically.

“What? Did you expect me to be all romantic-y because we’re in Paris?” Natsu chuckles, pulling a face.

“Wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?” Lisanna asks back.

“Okay then.” With Lisanna's foot casually placed on Natsu's knee and a smirk playing on the pink haired boy's lips, he asks his best friend cheekily, "Are you ready to fall in love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – 15 June 2018


	3. chapter three

** make me a dream **

* * *

**chapter three**

* * *

The pair of best friends reached Bercy bus station when it’s six AM in the morning and wet; raining cats and dogs, and cold enough to make even Natsu shiver. It was not the seen Lisanna had in mind when she had booked the trip to Paris. Yes, she had checked the weather reports just to make sure they had everything essential but she had hoped the weatherman was at least wrong.

(After all, who even trusts the weatherman anymore? He just sells you false hope of warm weather and sunny with a chance of lies)

Lisanna swore she could barely see ten feet in front of her. _Ten feet._

“Erza’s picking us up, right?” Natsu asks, swallowing hard at the idea of getting into another transportation vehicle. So far, the pink haired boy has managed to not puke once, but it sounded too good to be true.

“Yeah, she should call me when she gets here.” Lisanna answers and adjust her backpack strap. It was _heavy_ , she may have overpacked. But the weather report said it would bounce back and forth between hurricane rain and sunny sunshine so really, she needed every outfit possible. She knows she just said she didn’t trust the weatherman before but, **really** , she can’t trust _anything_. In her opinion, something’s _bound_ to go wrong.

“Thank God.” Natsu says, meaning it. (Especially after he realized he _really_ had to pee and didn’t want to waste money at the bus station to use the bathroom. He’d rather hold it in for half an hour and pee at Erza’s then spend 30 Euro cents. Both he and Lisanna are eighteen, for goodness sakes, which means they’re basically getting by with saved-up money from previous part-time jobs and allowances).

“I haven’t seen Erza-senpai in forever.” Lisanna says in a nostalgic manner.

Natsu rolled his shoulders. “Yeah, but it’s kind of expected. She went away for college then just moved out of Magnolia when she graduated.”

Erza Scarlet was (okay, still is) Lisanna’s big sister’s, Mirajane, long time best friend. Erza had moved to Paris after had the opportunity to study abroad for her second year at college. France just took the redhead by the ankles and demanded her to love it and, _damn_ , did Erza fall hard. Amazing what one year abroad could do to a person.

Anyway, Erza was generous enough to let Natsu and Lisanna stay over at her house for the two weeks the duo would spend at Paris. Lisanna remembers the exact words Erza had told Lisanna via Mirajane’s text message when Erza had found out Lisanna and Natsu were coming over to visit, _I can’t fathom the idea of you two checking in at some cheap, grungy hotel. Come over to my place, I have a guest room and a pull-out couch!_

“Still.” Lisanna says, smiling. “Erza-senpai’s too good for the world.”

“Yeah, when she’s not shouting at us for being little shits.” Natsu jokes, rolling his green eyes.

“That was mostly you.” Lisanna’s smile grew, trying not to shiver too much from the cold breeze the rain brought. She can’t believe that Erza went above and beyond to waking up at the crack of dawn and offering to pick them up from the bus station. The beds and free food were plenty enough!

“Lisanna! Natsu! Over here!” Erza greets while waving her hands in the air all enthusiastically, her right first wrapped around her car keys. Her brown eyes were warm and her perfect teeth were shining at them as she grinned widely at them.

“Hi!” Lisanna greets back while Natsu waves, still beaten down from the long trip and motion sickness.

“It’s been so long since I last saw you guys! It’s good to see you, you’ve grown so much!” Erza says then swoops the white haired girl in a big hug and kissed both sides of her cheeks without a hint of hesitation.

At first, Lisanna’s taken aback by the gesture. For a good moment, Lisanna’s frozen before she remembers the act of kissing people on the cheek is a way of greeting. Not a majority of French people did it, but it was still a thing.

Lisanna says, “It’s good to see you too!”

“Come here,” Erza gestures to Natsu after pulling away from Lisanna and Natsu didn’t even protest.

“Do you have any luggage you need a hand with?” Erza flutters, brown eyes searching for something for her to do.

“Oh no, just these.” Natsu answers and gestures to their backpacks.

“Wow, you pack light.” Erza laughs. “If I were you, I’d have like twenty luggages.”

Lisanna gives the redhead a funny look. “You’re overexaggerating.”

“No, I’m not.” And with that comment and a shake of her head, Erza lead the two to her car.

* * *

“Is there anything I shouldn’t do?” Lisanna asks once they’re seated and buckled in.

“In Paris?” Erza asks back, eyeing the girl in the rear-view mirror as her hands worked the steering wheel.

Lisanna nods. “I don’t want to be an annoying tourist.”

“She’s just paranoid, Erza.” Natsu says, eyes closed as he braced himself for another grueling ride on wheels.

“Am not.” Lisanna swats Natsu’s arm in annoyance.

“You kinda are, though.” Natsu defends his statement.

“I’m just – I’m just _nervous_. I don’t want to offend anyone.”

“Read ‘paranoid’.”

Erza’s laugh breaks their mini-argument. “There are some ‘do’s and ‘don’t’s but I’ll tell you later.” Her face softens. “For now, just relax, okay?”

* * *

And then, _boom,_ the best friends both fell asleep after Erza had showed them to their rooms (well, Lisanna to the guest room and Natsu to the pull-out couch). Comatose. Out like a night light. And when they (finally) woke up later around noon, feeling still tired but at least off that damn bus that numbed their butts, they had decided to settle in a little for a bit.

And by settling in, they meant not unpacking their luggage and simply chilling. Which was them not having the concept of personal space as they hung out on Lisanna’s bed. With Lisanna sitting upright and Natsu lying his dizzy head on her lap, enjoying each other company with silence and meme sharing.

 

The reason for this was because Natsu needed to rest a little. If not, he would have K.O-ed himself and it wouldn’t be pretty. He needed time to recover from his motion sickness. It was like Lisanna said, Natsu could hold his stomach in for a long time, but once they reached their destination, his sickness would hit him like a train – in a speeding big wave.

So here they were, Natsu spending time recovering and showing Lisanna stupid memes (which she appreciated because Natsu either knows his memes well or just her humour in general) while Lisanna attempted to braid Natsu's short hair. He’s gonna end up looking fucking stupid with 37 mini braids in his pink hair but best friends do stupid things together all the time so it's fine.

(Plus, it wasn't as bad as that time they stole from Elfman's secret alcohol stash, challenged each other to a drinking game then had Natsu hold back Lisanna's hair as she puked into the toilet bowl like the champ she was).

Speaking of Elfman and wasting time –

“Get up, you two.” Erza states, leaning by the door frame.

“Is it because it’s half-past noon?” Natsu asks, raising his head a smidge from Lisanna’s lap.

Erza shakes her head. “No, it’s because you're tourists. Act like it, go out there and explore Paris, don't just sit around and look at memes."

At this, Natsu flashed Lisanna another meme and it made Lisanna want to laugh but she didn't, because Erza was present, talking to them and that would be rude. Plus, Erza could totally kick their asses like the redhead was in a WWE match.

 

"We're not _just_ looking at memes," Lisanna answers, which wasn't a lie. "We're just waiting a little. We're going to go meet Elfman-nii and Evergreen-san today."

Elfman was Lisanna’s older brother who also just happened to be living in Paris with his fiancée, Evergreen. The only reason Elfman wasn’t housing his little sister and her pink haired best friend was because Elfman and Evergreen were still a young couple. It wasn’t the matter of needing privacy for the two love birds but more on the space factor. Elfman and Evergreen would have offered Lisanna and Natsu a chance to sleep over but their house was small and they didn’t even have a pull-out couch.

“Oh, are you?” Erza asks.

“Yeah,” Lisanna nods. “For lunch.” And she swears Natsu's mouth immediately started watering at the mention of food.

“Hmm, okay. Just don’t get side-tracked doing other things.”

“We’ll go soon.” Natsu promises and sits upright like Lisanna just to prove a point.

“Please do, Paris is beautiful.” Erza smiles then points at Natsu. “But, before you go, Natsu, please take those braids out of your hair. You look ridiculous.”

“Aye, aye!” He gives her a playful salute in response.

And once Erza leaves the room, Natsu whispers with a shit-eating grin on his face and gestures to his phone, “Lis, look at this.”

“What?”

 

"I feel personally attacked," Lisanna says at the last meme and Natsu laughed in response. It gave Lisanna half the mind to throw her own phone at her best friend's face for being a little shit or maybe make him walk out of the house looking like the weirdo he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update, I was busy travelling around to get more info on this fic. I went to London (I didn’t bother to take a picture at platform 9 and ¾ but I did go to the gift shop) and Bicester village in Oxford. And now I’m in Asia. Also, I got my second year results today. I dreaded it so bad because I thought I would fail law school due to the fact that a majority of people telling me second year is the hardest and people easily failed and blah blah blah but I passed so here’s a happy reward.
> 
> – 28 June 2018


End file.
